


The Miserables Month Day 3: Quiet

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Librarian AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: Courfeyrac has a crush on the "hot librarian" Combeferre, and does whatever he needs to do to get his attention.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 9





	The Miserables Month Day 3: Quiet

The Miserables Month Day 3: Quiet (Courferre):

“Ssshhh!”

That was the first thing Courfeyrac ever heard Combeferre say to him. He’d been talking too loud in the library, and the librarian had to reprimand him. Normally, he would’ve rolled his eyes, but when he looked up and saw Combeferre the only thing he could managed was a whispered, “I’m sorry.” He looked down to hide the fact that this man had him blushing without technically uttering a single word.

Within a couple of weeks, he had figures out exactly when “the hot librarian” was working, and always chose to go study on those days. He dragged his friends along with him to make himself seem less obvious, although his friends all seemed to know his true motive as soon as they saw the sweater-vest, and glasses-clad hot nerd working the desk. Courfeyrac had always had a type. Each time he was there, he would not quite intentionally laugh a little too loud, or speak at a less than appropriate volume. 

Little did he know the librarian looked forward to reprimanding him as part of his routine. He would casually stroll by as his group was talking and wait for his inevitable outburst.  
“Quiet, please, this is a library,” Ferre would tell him, suppressing a smirk. Occasionally he would throw in a shush or a disapproving glare. This is flirting, right? He would think to himself as he returned to stocking the shelves or walked back to his desk. By now, from checking out his books and listening to his conversations, Combeferre had learned that the man’s name was Courfeyrac, he was a second year law student, and he was single (tragically as the man himself had declared loudly, earning him another admonishment). 

One night, close to closing time, Courfeyrac decided to test the librarian’s limits. He had developed quite the crush on him, after all, and wasn’t this the proper way to flirt with a librarian? He hadn’t seen Ferre all week, and he needed his scolding, as it had become part of his studying routine. That night he hadn’t seen Ferre take his glasses off and rub his eyes from exhaustion, despite the ungodly amount of coffee he’d consumed. Naturally, for his grand gesture, Courfeyrac decided a song was appropriate, and would earn him more than just a light, “ssshh” or “quiet down please,” and he was right.

An exasperated Combeferre walked towards the table and crossed his arms, “Courfeyrac, what on god’s earth do I have to do to make you be quiet?” he asked as he fixed Courfeyrac with his signature disapproving glare, that the other had come to know and love.

Courfeyrac was shocked, he didn’t realize the librarian knew his name, but he smirked his crooked smirk nonetheless, “Well, you could buy me a drink after your shift? Maybe kiss me a little?”

Combeferre was speechless for a moment as he did something that few had ever seen him do before, he blushed. He cleared his throat and regained his composure, “I’ll meet you out front at nine then,” he walked away from the table, “Only if you’re a good boy and keep quiet until then,” he added with a smirk, and for once Courfeyrac did just that.

Three years later, Combeferre proposed on the front steps of the library. Courfeyrac was anything but quiet as he screamed, “YES!” and threw his arms around his fiancé, tackling Combeferre onto the library’s front lawn, and kissed him. 

By then, Combeferre knew it was pointless to try to keep Courfeyrac quiet.


End file.
